


Something Lost

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: My version of what their force bond would look like after the events of TLJ.Originally posted on my tumblr @evilsquirrel18





	Something Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my brain hole for a while. Originally posted under my tumblr tag evilsquirrel18

 

The bond woke them both. In her tiny bunk on the resistance ship, Rey jumped. Her eyes wide as saucers she scrambled off the bed, color staining her cheeks. This was the second time she has seen Ben’s bare chest and it is just as alarming as the first time. Looking away she swallows. “I don’t want to see you.” she tried to say it with authority but it only came out as a soft squeak, betraying all her emotions.

“I know.”

His soft words had her snapping her eyes back to his. It was then, and only then, that Rey took him in. He had been asleep, she guessed. Now he simply sat up in her bunk, all consuming. He really was too big for it. Loose cotton pants on his legs, odd for her to see. His feet bare and his ebony hair a wild array around him. But, what struck her the most was his red rimmed eyes. He looked exhausted.

“Why?” The question was a double edged sword. Why had he killed Snoke? Why hadn’t he come with her? _Why_?

He seemed to consider her question but in the end he veered down a completely different lane. “Apparently the bond didn’t die with him. If what he was saying was true.”

Rey sneered. “I wish it had!”

This seemed to affect him as he flinched back a fraction. “You have that look again. Like I’m a monster.” he whispered.

Rey stepped forward, her eyes dangerous. “You _are_ a monster.” But in her heart of hearts she didn’t believe it. Tears clouded her vision. “I tried to help you!” her fists balled and her feet had a mind of their own as she approached the bed.

“Maybe I can’t be helped.” He rumbled.

“Rubbish!” It was hissed, she viciously swiped at her eyes. “You don’t _want_ to be helped!”

This time Ben sat up, eyes hard and lips taunt. “You didn’t try very hard.” he challenged.

Surprise fluttered across her face, closely followed by rage and before she knew what she was doing she had launched herself at him. Ben was surprised, but only for a blink, before he grabbed her wrists and held her back. His eyes were wild as they bore into hers. “I wanted you by my side! To rule with me!” he growled as he struggled with her on the bed. The sheets tangled around him and after a few fleeting moments she had collapsed against him in a fit of sobs that not only unnerved him but they startled him.

“Come back, Ben.” came her desperate voice.

Eyes wide he felt her crash into his chest and cling to him. He was so stunned that his hands went around her. His heart thundered against his ribs as he held her there for a few moments.

“Come back to me..”

It was the last words he heard from her before the force connection was lost and he was left empty and cold in his chambers.

_I can't..._

* * *


End file.
